


The Captain And Her First Officer

by Sunnie0023



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnie0023/pseuds/Sunnie0023





	The Captain And Her First Officer

처음부터 자신의 마음을 안 건 아니었을 거야. 서로의 마음은 커녕 자신의 마음조차 알아채는 데 짧지 않은 시간이 걸렸겠지. 알아차리고 난 후엔 이미 내리자마자 스며들 첫눈이 아닌 발목 너머까지 쌓인 한겨울 함박눈이었을 거야.

일등 항해사의 이야기부터 해 보자면 말이지, 처음엔 선장을 향한 마음이 조금 유해진 것뿐이라고 생각했을 거야. 나쁘지 않은 사람이니까 경계를 푼 것뿐이라고 그렇게 생각했을 거야. 인간적인 사람이었으니까. 사실 인간이 나쁜 건 아니잖아? 비록 벌칸 사회에 합류하기를 기대하면서 벌칸에서 자라오긴 했지만 그 자신도 결국은 인간이었으니까. 그래서 거기서 그 이유를 찾았겠지. 그 자신이 인간인만큼 인간적인 사람에게 어느정도 마음을 쓰게 된 것뿐이라고 생각했을 거야. 그게 더이상 충분한 이유가 되지 않는다는 걸 알아차린 후에는 존경을 배운 것뿐이라고 생각했겠지. 존경스러운 나의 선장님. 그리고 나선 말이야, 여지껏 알지 못한 지구의, 혹은 인간의 우정이 아닐까 생각했을 거야. 소중한 친구를 얻었다고 생각했겠지.

하지만 어느날 내려간 탐사에서 그게 아니라는 걸 알았을 거야. 최소한 그게 충분한 이유는 아니라는 걸 알았겠지. 낯선 행성의 햇빛이 낯익은 얼굴의 이마를 부드럽게 타고 내리는 걸 봤을 때, 그 순간 알 수 밖에 없었겠지. 자신을 자구 건드리는 익숙치 않은, 그러나 그 사이 이미 익숙해져 버린 그 감정은 존경과 우정 그 이상의 무언가였다는 걸 말이야. 그 감정에 이름을 붙이려고 노력한 것 자체가 어쩌면 무의미하다는 것마저 깨달았을 거야. 그 감정의 이름은 차마 말하기조차 소중해서 젊은 일등 항해사는 자꾸 입속말이나 굴렸겠지. 그 단어에 대한 설명만으로, 자신이 느끼는 걸 적어내려가는 것만으로도 사전 한 권을 새로 써 낼 수 있을 것만 같았을 거야.

선장 역시 마찬가지였을 거야. 처음엔 그냥 애처로운 아이라고 생각했겠지. 잘 부탁한다는 그 말을 들으며, 그가 '새로 돌아오게' 된 인간 사회에 적응할 수 있도록 도와주리라고 결심했을 거야. 그와 별개로 특출난 역량의 학자이자 항해사라고도 생각했겠지. 그 유능함에 감탄도 여러번 했을 거야. 그러다가 어느 날부턴 정이 들었나 싶었을 거야. 애정 어린 눈빛을 보내주고 싶었을 거고 다정한 목소리로 말을 걸고 싶었을 테지. 한번도 딸을 가져본 적은 없지만 딸이 있으면 이런 기분일까 상상도 해 봤겠지. 딸애처럼 여겨서 이토록 애틋한 걸까 스스로에게도 많이 물어봤을 거야. 질문은 있되 답은 없었겠지.

그러던 어느 날, 자신의 일등 항해사가 자신의 곁을 지키던 그 수많은 매일 중 어느 하루의 어느 순간, 그 깊은 눈동자에 이유 없이 가슴이 무너져 내리던 때, 그 순간 깨닫고야 말았겠지. 이름이 붙은 감정을 소리 없이 목구멍 속으로 삼키며 그는 다만 말했어. Engage. 많은 사랑을 뜨겁게 마주치고 또 무던히 지나왔다고 자부했는데 왜 알아차리지 못했는지.

하지만 둘 모두 상대의 마음이 자신의 마음과 같으리라고는 상상도 못했을 거야. 몇 년을, 그래 몇 년을 낮에는 같은 생각을 하고 밤에는 같은 꿈을 꾸면서도 정말 상상조차 못했겠지. 서로의 뒷머리만을 애타게 쫓으면서도 상상조차 못했겠지. 왜였을까, 그건 나도 몰라.

가끔 샤워실을 사이로 두고 마주한 서로의 방에서 작은 뒤척임이나 옷갈아 입는 소리나 콧노래 소리 따위의 잔잔한 일상이 들려올 때면, 그래서 폐 속에 나비가 앉고 심장에 첫눈이 내리는 듯 마음이 설레올 때면 침대에 바르게 등을 붙이고 평상시엔 가슴까지만 올리던 담요를 머리 끝까지 뒤집어 쓰고 이른 시간임에도 눈꺼풀을 내리누른 채 잠에 드려고 노력하곤 했겠지. 그런 날이면 꼭 서로의 꿈을 꿨지만 누구도 내색하진 않았을 거야.

선장은 언제나 자신의 마음을 가라 앉히려 노력했을 거야. 여지껏 지나온 사랑들처럼 그 역시 지나가보려고 했겠지. 그래야 한다고 생각했을 거야. 자신의 일등 항해사는 어렸고, 영리했고, 아름다웠고… 곧 자신을 떠나야만 했지. 그래야만 하는 거였어. 최소한 선장은 그렇게 생각했어. 그래서 그는 자신의 일등 항해사에게 버릇처럼 말하곤 했어

자네도 자네만의 배를 가질 때가 됐어. 자네도 선장을 할 때가 됐잖아? 이제 내 곁을 떠나 지휘권을 가질 때가 됐어, 그렇지?

다행스럽게도 그의 일등 항해사는 단 한번도 네, 그렇습니다, 하는 대답을 하지 않았겠지. 언제나 감사합니다, 또는 글쎄요, 확실하지 않습니다 따위의 완곡한 부정이었을 거야. 그런 그의 말이 선장에게는 그의 곁에 있어주겠노라는, 영원히 그의 '넘버 원'으로 남아주겠노라는 언약처럼 들려왔고 '선장'은 죄책하되 '필리파'는 만족했겠지.

하지만 죄책 속에서의 만족은 결국 죄책일뿐일 거고, '필리파'는 '마이클'을 향한 마음을 정리하기로 마음 먹었을 거야. 하지만 곧 그건 불가능하거나 불가능에 가깝다는 걸 깨달았겠지. 결국 둘은 같은 말이었겠지만 말이야. 그래서 선장은 그 대신 자신의 마음을 다 줘버리는 쪽을 택하기로 했을 거야. 주고 또 주다보면 언젠가 바닥을 드러낼테니까. 더이상 주지 못하더라도 그게 가뿐함이 되어 돌아올 때가 분명 올 테니까.

다 주리라고 결심한 뒤에 맨 처음 한 일은 선물과 함께 그에게 보낼 유언장을 녹화하는 일이었을 거야. 사실 선물이라기보다는 유산에 가까웠을지도 모르겠지만 말이야. 물론 그걸 녹화한 당일 정말 세상을 뜨는 건 예정에 없던 일이었겠지.

컴퓨터에게 녹화를 명령하고 이런 저런 말들, 자신이 평소 하던 말들을 습관적으로 하는 동안 필리파는 자꾸만 속으로 말하게 되는 걸 참을 수 없었을 거야.

이걸 볼 때쯤의 자네는 나를 떠나 있겠지. 자네만의 배를 타고 나보다 더 넓은 세상으로 떠나갔을 거야. 나도 자네를 향한 마음을 모두 떠나 보냈을 테지. 그랬기를 바라… 감정 끝조각을 붙잡고 자네를 괴롭게 하는 일 따위는 없었으면 해. 하지만 지금은 자네를 사랑해. 너를 사랑해. 버넘, 마이클 버넘. 넘버 원. 마이클.

필리파는 자꾸만 속으로 그렇게 되뇌었을 거야. 그러던 그가 내뱉은 말은 결국 이거였겠지.

난 자네를 내 친딸처럼 아껴.

그리고 그 말은 그대로 마이클에게로 돌아갔겠지. 자신의 배를 지휘하기는 커녕, 자신의 선장마저 잃은 가엾은 마이클 버넘에게로. 지위 없는 마이클 버넘은 어쩔 수 없이 인정했을 거야. 인정하는 것마저 지금은 의미 없는 일이라는 걸 알면서도, 어쩔 수 없이 인정하고야 말았을 거야. 자신과 그의 마음의 방향은, 크기는 같았을지 몰라도, 너무나도 달랐음이 분명하다고, 어쩌면 꿈처럼 교차점을 마주칠지도 모른다는 잎새같은 희망에 미루고 미뤄뒀던 그 인정을 이제야 해냈을지 몰라. 물론 그게 틀린 생각이라는 건, 그의 선장과 그 자신의 마음이 정확히 같은 방향을 향하고 있었다는 건 영원히 모르겠지.

비밀은 마이클 버넘의 영원한 선장과 함께 우주 끝까지 잠들어 버렸겠지. 그렇게 둘의 사랑은 끝까지 엇갈리고야 말았을 거야. 선장은 사랑을 쏟아내려다가 잠들어 사랑이 그쳐버렸을 거고, 이제 아무도 아닌 마이클 버넘은 녹슬어 버린 망원경을 어머니 대신으로 여겨야 할지 연인 대신으로 여겨야 할지 혼란스러워하며 그 사랑을 차마 끝내지조차 못할 뿐이었을 테지.

내가 아는 건, 글쎄, 이게 다야. 어쩌면 오랜 시간 버려져 죽어가며 한 내 상상이었을지도 모르지만. 하여간 이제 끝이야. 우주의 끝보다도 더 끝에 있는 끝. 선저우 아웃.


End file.
